The Princess Leleia Festival
by Jelfia Maleak
Summary: Misty runs into an old friend. *dead story, could be consider complete*


Author note: I don't own Pokemon and I'm not making any money of off this story. Please right me and tell me if I should continue following Isra and her Persian? Also this is my first pokemon story, I normally do beast wars, star wars, and my current favorite, Gundam Wing.. Ah, bishone(cute guys.) Sorry it's short.

  
  


The Princess Leleia Festival

By:Jelfia

  
  
  
  


We find our hero's traveling in a forest. They stumble across a road. Where will it lead? What adventer will they find? 

  
  


"Look a road." Ash said pointing, "but which way do we go?"

"Well, we could always just pick one and follow it." broke said looking at the map.

"Or we could go that away. We can probably make town by night fall." Misty pointed towards the east.

"how do you know?" ash ask.

"because Cerulean city is that way." Misty pointed to the west. Ash and Broke both fall on there faces with there feet up. 

"Misty is that you." a voice called out. the three turned around, and saw a girl a couple of years old than Misty, standing on a small rise. 

"Isra?" Misty ran up to her. they hugged each other. 

"She's beautiful." Broke said, his eye's where hearts.

"Ash, Brock I would like you to meet Isra Kai of Ryolanth." Misty introduced her friend.

"Hi, your more beautiful than a starry night." Brock said. Which was an accurate description of Isra. she had black body suite with little white flecks all over it. knee high boots, also black. her hair was a thick blond braid with a dark blue forelock hanging free. she smiled. 

"Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend." Brock looked heart broken. "oh is that a Pikachu?"

"Yeah Pikachu was my first Pokemon." Ash said. Isra stuck out her hand to Pikachu. 

"hello Pikachu."

"pica."Pikachu shook her hand.

"where are you guy's headed?" Isra asked.

"well to Ryolanth." Misty said.

"why don't you come spend the night at my house. my mom would love to have company. come on." Isra lead the way.

"Isra how do you know Misty?" Brock asked.

"well we've know each other since we were little." Isra said. 

"Yeah, our parents where really good friends."Misty finished.

"can we stop at the pokecenter first?" Ash asked.

"Ryolanth isn't big enough to have one. what's wrong?" Isra asked.

"my bulbasaur is poisoned." Ash said.

"oh that no problem. I can fix that when we reach my house." Isra smiled reassuringly.

  
  


"mom I'm home I have company. they're staying the night." Isra called out when she had opened the door.

"bring them into the kitchen, hon." Isra led the way.

"Oh Misty, it's good to see you again. and who are these young men?" Mrs. Kai asked.

"this is Ash and Brock." Misty introduced.

"Isra why don't you take them to the barn. Let them let there pokemon out. Then come wash up."

"Yes ma'am." Isra lead the three out to a huge barn. 

"Pokeball go." Isra tossed a pokeball. Out came a charizard. "Hey big guy. I'll clean you up after dinner. Right now I've got to help his bulbasaur." Isra turned away from charizard, opening a small cabinet she pulled out a small bottle. 

"All right. Bring out your bulbasaur, Ash." Ash nodded and brought out bulbasaur. Isra treated it with care. 

"If you want to let the rest of your pokemon out charizard and Kifire will show them where they can get food." Brock and Ash let out their pokemon. 

"Togepi? Oh no Togepi is gone. She was sleeping in my backpack...." Misty said.

"What is Togepi?" Isra asked looking around.

"What is that?" Ash asked pulling out Dexter and pointed it at a black cat. That had just came in.

"Persian the cat pokemon." Dexter showed the picture of a white cat.

"Hey look Kifire found Togepi." Misty said picking up Togepi off of the black cats back.. 

"That's Kifire? Why is he black?" Ash asked.

"Kifire is a she, she has always been black. Occasionally you'll run across pokemon that are a different color. Now let's go eat." 

  
  


"This is a good meal Mrs. Kai." Ash said.

"Why thank you Ash. It's nice to have company. I don't have that many people visit anymore." Mrs Kai smiled.

"And why is that?" Brock asked.

"Well all my kids have left home. Isra just visiting for the Princess Leleia Festival Tomorrow."

"What is that?" Ash asked. Everyone else looked at him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE PRINCESS LELEIA FESTIVAL IS." Misty yelled at Ash. 

"The Princess Leleia Festival is a time to celebrate." Isra said ignoring her friend's out burst. "Leleia was the first to relsied that pokemon are smart. She also defeated the Evil step queen Jay. She defeated the Queen with the help of a charizard."

"What goes on during Festival?" Ash asked as he cleared off his plate for desert.

"Well first there is the Princess. Nobody knows who she really is. She come out of the pokecenter. Her handmaidens and guards fallowing her. She meets a small girl in the street and tells the girl to 'tell everyone that it has started.' the girl then runs ahead of Princess Leleia. People fallow the Princess as they Parade there way to the castle. Only here it's just an wide open peace of land that has been set up for the battle. That's where the Princess and the Queen battle." 

"Why dose no one know who the Princess is?" Ash asked finishing off his desert.

"It's rumored that the girl that plays the Princess in Cerulean city is actually the descendent of the true Princess and she doesn't want anyone to know her."

"Isra don't spread rumors." Mrs. Kai said sternly.

"You didn't tell about the best part. After the Queen is defeated Princess Leleia picks a boy from the audience to be the Prince for the day." Brock said with heart in his eyes.

"You guys help me clean up. The lady's can get to work on cleaning charizard for the play."Mrs. Kai said.

"Of course." came the reply.

  
  
  
  


"Ash wake up." Isra said shaking the sleeping boy.

"Just another few minuets." Ash mumbled.

"Hey there's this boy outside. Said he's name was Gary..." Isra smiled.

"Gary, where?" Ash shot up. Isra laughed.

"He's not, Misty said that would wake you up. I've got a favorer to ask."

"Why did you wake me up. It's not even light outside yet." Ash asked following Isra to the kitchen. The smell of cooking wafering through the air.

"Well one of the boys who plays the part of a guard is sick and called me to find him a replacement. I'd like you to fill in." Isra helped her self to food.

"I'd love to, but what about Pikachu?"

"Oh I'll find a part for him to play. You need to hurry up and get ready. We leave in thirty minutes. I've got a ton to do before we leave."

"What do I wear?" Ash asked.

"Whatever. You'll get the outfit when we get there." Isra said racing out the door.

"You'll have to excuse her she's always like this before the play." Mrs Kai said setting a plate out for Ash. "She's in charge of the actors and the pokemon. Misty helping so she not as bad as usual. I'm glad you guy's are hear. It help a lot. Brock is helping me make the food I have to take." She was gone back to her cooking. 

  
  


"Hey Adam, this is Ash, he's filling in for Trav. Your in charge now Adam." Isra said to the head guard. The Pokecenter was in a state of working chaos. 

"Mk. Hi Ash, come this way." Ash followed Adam.

"Come on Misty let help the Princess get ready." Isra lead the way to a smaller room and locked the door.

  
  


"It the princess, she's here." was heard from the crowed. Out of the pokecenter came the guards dressed up like sameries. Then the handmaidens, dressed up in nice dresses. Then finally Princess Leleia in a long dress with many layers. Her hair was in an elaborate headdress. She had a sword strapped to her waist. She smiled at a small girl.

"Princess Leleia, here." the girl hand her a small flower. 

"Thank you. Go tell everyone it has stared." Princess Leleia then straighten up. "I will win freedom for everyone or I will die trying." 

  
  


The parade of people came to a stop at the wide open area. There where two people standing there. The crowed fell silent.

"We are team rocket. I am Jenny."the female said putting on a gas mask.

"And you will all take a nap, now. I am John." the male said also putting on a gas mask.

"What do you want?" Princess Leleia said coming to the front of the crowed.

"You Princess." there is a huge exploding. And a yellow gas filed the air.

"Pikachu thunder...zzz" Ash fell a sleep. All around Princess Leleia people are falling a sleep.

"You won't get away...zzz" Princess Leleia fell a sleep.

"Oh but we already have." Jenny smiled as John picked up Princess Leleia.

  
  


"It's so nice to see you awake Princess, or should I say Isra." Jenny remarked.

"What how did you know?" Isra asked. She was tied up and in a large room. there is a window above her head.

"We found your I.D." Jenny sat the I.D. on a table. 

"Why did you want me?" Isra said testing her bond.

"Because you have abilities. The boss said that he want's you."

"You mean the ability to talk to pokemon? Why don't you open the window and see that I can't talk to pokemon."

"That just one of your ableties." Jenny opened the window. A pidgey flew in the room.

"Hello, my friend. can you do me a huge favor. Cerulean city, there should be a black Persian and a charizard looking for me can you lead them back here?" Isra asked politely. The bird nodded then flew back through the window. Jenny tried to stop it but wasn't quick enough.

"You're an idiot." Isra sneered. Jenny shoved a piece of cloth in Isra's mouth.

"I doubt that bird can find your friends and if it dose it won't get back here in time." Isra shrugged.

An hour later. 

"So Girl where's you little bird now?" John said. Then a huge crash and a shattering off glass as a black blur flew thru the window. It landed on it's feet between Isra and team rocket. It shredded the rope holding Isra. 

"Kifire, good to see you agin." Isra patted Kifire on the head. "Do you losers want to risk a fight with Kifire and charizard or do you want to leave? Now." 

"Team rocket is leaving." John said racing out the door.

"But remember we know who you are." Jenny raced out the door.

"Perhaps. But I have powers you don't know of and can't even imagine." Isra grimaced, as she left the building. "Even if I can't use them very well." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


THE END 

Or is it?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
